


connection

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [68]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	connection

Lincoln knows he should be dead.

He’s also sure that, if there is something after death, this isn’t it.

He takes his own pulse. It doesn’t ease his confusion.

“How did we get here?”he asks.

The creature just looks at him. It is no longer masquerading as human.

Somehow, that makes it a little less surreal.

“Are we dead?”Lincoln presses.

Hive tilts his head.“I cannot die.”

“But I can.”

“You could. I don’t want to be alone again.”

It is a sentiment so utterly human, Lincoln has no response for it.

The silence feels companionable.

Hive smiles.


End file.
